Sarah and Ethan not to young to love
by funfan1
Summary: After revamped sarah comes back to Ethan. What happens next is a surprise to both of them.


Athors note: when its writtin in _Italic _it means Satah and Ethan aere having sex this story contains sexule acts.

* * *

><p><strong>She's the girl next door<strong>  
><strong>Nice, but not in a heart that's pure<strong>  
><strong>She's the girl next door<strong>  
><strong>Just for me<strong>

**What you get is what you see**  
><strong>No more maybe it's may believe<strong>  
><strong>She can give you everything you need<strong>

**She's the girl next door**  
><strong>Nice, but not in a heart that's pure<strong>  
><strong>She's the girl next door<strong>  
><strong>Just for me.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sarah touched down on Ethan's roof. Ever since she saved him by sucking the venom out of him, and becoming a full vampire she had new powers such as flight. She made her way into his room looking at him sleeping. She smiled and ran her hands through his hair.<p>

Ethan opened his eyes "Sarah?" he asked the vampire smiled and put her finger on his lip to hush him.

Sarah sat on the edge of Ethan's bed. "I miss you." She stated simply leaning down she kissed him.

Ethan couldn't believe it she was kissing him. Ethan also noted she had removed her jacket. "Sarah what are you doing?" he asked "don't talk just kiss me." The vampire ordered

_Sarah gets on top of Ethan continueing to kiss him._

Ethan had to be dreaming Sarah stopped to take off her tank top and she also removed Ethan's shirt.

_Flash_

_Sarah stops as Ethan plays with her breast. _

_flash_

_Sarah slides her hands down Ethan's back_

_Flash_

_Ethan kisses Sarah's bare skin._

_Flash_

_Sarah giving ethan a blow job_

_Flash_

_Ethan and Sarah kiss one last time._

_Fades to Sarah resting her head on Ethan's chest_

Sarah could hear and feel Ethan's heart racing lifting her head from Ethan's chest she looked at him. "are you ok?" The vampire asked "yeah I'll be fine. Sarah rested her head back on Ethan's chest and both fell asleep with smiles on there face.

Sarah woke up first at 5:35 am realizing what her and Ethan had just done. "OH my god!" She screamed as she sat up in bed. Ethan was so startled he almost fell out of bed. They looked at each other. They were both naked, and staring at each other like the world was coming to an end.

"Oh shit!" Ethan yelled soon after. Sarah couldn't believe what they had done last night! Seven times! "Sarah how…why…what the hell happened?" Sarah glared smacking Ethan upside the head "we had sex you dumb ass!" Sarah got up I'm using your shower." She super sped too the bath room. Turning on the water she got in. "I'm only seventeen!" she said to herself when she got out and took her time getting dressed as did Ethan they were both mature. "we're to young to have sex i'm only fourteen and your sevnteen." Ethan said trying to button his shirt. He felt so stupid Sara felt like a slut as she put her bra on she said. "we can not mention this to anyone." Ethan agreed the two continued to get dressed "Sarah?" Sarah looked at Ethan "What?" Ethan took a breath "why did you come back?" Sarah stopped "I…I don't know but it wasn't to do that." She saw the hurt look in Ethan's eyes. "she knew she was going to have sex with a guy some were down the road she just didn't expect it to be so soon. She had fantasized about it seeing as how she was in high school. But her first time was supposed to be full of passion and lust and love. Well, it definitely had passion and lust, but she didn't love Ethan, did this make her a slut what was wrong with her? She'd come to check on Ethan see how he was recovering.

Sarah looked into Ethan's eyes seeing that her words hurt. She decided to ask the question that was on both there minds. "So was I good?" she asked slipping on her boots "you know how mom's always bugging me to send thank you notes?" Sarah nodded "well trust me your getting a thank you note." Sarah laughed "I'm goanna take that as a yes." Ethan started tying his shoes "was I good?" the seer asked "Ethan trust me you were good. The vampire assured him "Sarah we need to come up with a story why and how you got in my room." Sarah said she'd do the talking.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review oh and don't whine if theres spelling errors its 3:59 in the morning.<strong>


End file.
